Piros
Piros (ぴろし, Piroshi) fills the role of a comic relief in the .hack//Games, which is most apparent in his encounters with Mia. He is the second player to join Kite and BlackRose. Online Appearance Piros is a large Heavy Axeman. His armor is completely light green, except for his left shoulder which is red with spikes. His face is unique because it is visible, unlike all other male axe wielders, whose PCs generally wear helmets. Also, his armor seems to have the design of a face on the chest. Personality Piros seems to think of himself as a great hero of The World. That is why he talks in an extravagant way. He would fashion himself as the leader of the pack, but finds himself only in a support position. Offline Basic Info In the real world Piros is a 32-year-old man named Hiroshi Matsuyama (松山洋). Strangely enough, he happens to work for CyberConnect Corporation as a game programmer (a graphics designer in particular). That is how he managed to obtain a unique facial appearance for his PC. He is married, though he appears to have no children. Hobbies Piros loves playing The World and doing graphical work for it. He also seems to have a love for strange food combinations like chocolate covered noodles or bananas with curry powder. History .hack//Games Piros is nicknamed the Silver White. He joins up shortly after Mistral. Piros teams up with Kite after Kite saves him in a dungeon at Δ Indiscreet Gluttonous Pilgrimage ' that he tried to take on by himself. Piros is mortal enemies with Mia, another member of the group. It all starts because Mia gives him a "love potion" that defaces up his PC's visual appearance, and thus begins Piros's great story of unrequited revenge. Mia tells Piros he can find a cure at 'Δ Putrid Hot-blooded Scaffold. Piros brings Kite to the area, giving Kite "Piros's Diary" when they find the real cure. Later on Piros decides to take revenge on Mia at Λ Shapeless Haunted Holy Ground, but when Mia apologizes and gives Piros the "Otherworld Helm," Piros forgives her. Although when he puts it on, it makes his PC glow orange and his message screen create gibberish rather than transcribe what he says. When Kite questions Mia about why she torments Piros, Mia just shrugs it off, not being sure herself. Piros never does get the vengeance on her that he seeks, and he even manages to mess up encounters with other characters too. After a while, even Kite begins to grow weary of his mistaken antics. Piros invites Kite to Σ Dying Windmill's Neigh, believing that by chanting the magic words "Sri Jayewardenepura Kotte" at the bottom floor will grant him rare items. The incantation works and Kite receives the Sticky Helm, Smelly Armor, Rotting Hands, Dog Hat, and Used Disposable Contacts. Piros begs for the items, which Kite gladly gives. When Piros equips the items, his PC once again turns orange, in addition to being hit with several negative status effects. Piros leaves, ignoring the condition his character is in. Later on, Piros invites Kite to Σ Unmatched Worst Abyss to hunt down a corrupt player that sold "his friend" a Healing Potion at an inflated price. When the player, JJ, sees Piros, he notes that the money he received was off by a figure and gives Piros his change. Piros leaves, embarrassed at the situation and telling JJ he'll give the change back to his "friend." He never got to be the great hero he wanted to be, but he still fought alongside everyone else in the battle against Morganna. Like most of Kite's party he was present during the fight against Corbenik and was a victim of the Drain Heart attack. .hack//Another Birth .]] Piros appears in Another Birth when he is invited by Kite to travel to Θ Quiet Eternal White Devil with him and BlackRose. His unusual personality annoys BlackRose to no end, and she spends most of her time in the party talking to Kite in whispers. Unfortunately the field winds up being a false lead, and all of BlackRose's suffering was for nothing. .hack//GIFT Piros appears briefly in GIFT. In his first appearance he finds a depressed Balmung sitting alone in a snowy field. Trying to cheer him up he suggests that they visit Helba's Hot springs. Later he confronts Sora who is trying to sneak away from a fight between Crim and Balmung. Leaping rather unstylishly onto a telephone pole he challenges Sora to a fight. Piros then threatens Sora with a "Piros Cut." Sora attempts to back out, saying that Piros's hairstyle scares him, but Piros insists and launches an attack at the unprepared Twin Blade. .hack Conglomerate :See Piros the 3rd Trivia *Piros joins Kite's party at level 3 with a level 2 weapon called Meteor Axe. *When Piros is in Kite's party he causes his theme music to play in the field. *Piros has a short cameo in AI buster, in which he gets scammed into buying a worthless item. *Piros was featured as the co-host of the Q&A section of CyberConnect2's .hack website. His partner was Natsume. *Piros is actually a parody of Hiroshi Matsuyama, the president of CyberConnect2, the developer of the .hack//Games. *According to .hack//Archives_03 LIGHT EDITION his character model stands at 211 CM, or an astounding 6'11" *Piros's measurements are 71-47-63". *Piros is a character edit, but his model can be used in .hack//Fragment. See also category: Another Birth Characters category: Coma Victims category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Heavy Axemen Category:ChupChopCase Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters